Saving Him
by LordLenne
Summary: Since that fateful day in the World of Light, Lucas is rescued as one of the first few fighters. He is determined to save Ness... but he lowered his guard as soon as he recognized the spirit that possessed him. (Smash Ultimate oneshot) (Mother 3 spoilers included)


"What… what happened?" The young boy huffed out, weary of breath.

He was on his knees, crunching his eyes to remember he experienced the most excruciating thing to have ever happened to him. His body was subjugated to the control of something, but mind still half conscious to some of his surroundings. He was aware he had been fighting his friends from other worlds, and was surprised when he saw he regained control of his own self.

"It's okay, Lucas." The boy lifted his head and discovered a few familiar faces. Marth kneeled to his level and extended his hand.

"Thank goodness he's come to!" Zelda exclaimed.

As Lucas took Marth's hand and stood up, he looked at them curiously. "What happened to me?" he reiterated, still uncertain of everything.

"You were under control by our enemy," Marth explained. "We had to fight you to set you free."

Lucas looked at his own hands and sparked a bit of his psychic energy into his fingers to ensure he had full control. He confirmed this, and nodded. Then, he looked around and saw only Marth, with Zelda and Kirby behind him.

"I remember now," Lucas told. A quick flash of memories shot into his head, almost aching his head more than now as he still recovered his breath. "That day when that… thing, attacked all of us."

"Galeem," Zelda clarified, sighing after.

"When Galeem attacked, it managed to capture all of us," Marth explained further. "It also captured the trophies of everything we know and turned them into spirits. Galeem created copies our bodies, allowing the spirits to take control of them. Together, Galeem used us and the spirits to wreak destruction with our own hands."

"That's… terrible." Lucas could only listen with eyes instilled with distress. "How were we able to get out then?"

"Fortunately, Kirby was the sole survivor of that fateful day. He's been wandering the lands saving us." Zelda waved her hand to their pink rounded companion.

Kirby pulled out a slice of cake from his inventory, and though he desperately wanted to eat it for himself, he approached Lucas and offered it to him. "Poyo!"

Lucas smiled, and took the cake into his hands. "Thanks, Kirby."

"Gather your energy," Marth told. "We'll need to head back to the base and meet with the others."

Before Lucas sliced into the cake, he paused his hand and looked up at the adults. "Is… is Ness there? Did you guys save him, too?"

Zelda and Marth, knowing the boy's worry for his friend, looked at each other concerned. Lucas immediately knew the answer.

 **~W~W~W~**

The four of them traversed the way back to the base, ignoring the unexplored lands around them. Zelda explained it was agreeable to return to base every time they rescued someone among the roster, as the present group was still small. It was best to let them rest and get them caught up in the situation before embarking out in the chaotic world that Galeem created. Once enough were rescued, more search parties could be formed and embarked to explore the world, but for now, Marth's party was only one of two.

They finally returned to the base—a simple two large tents around a cozy campfire—and discovered the other party had returned before them.

"They're back!"

Mario, Fox, and Pit stood up and hurried over to them.

"Lucas! So glad you're okay!" Pit exclaimed, smiling at him.

"Good job you guys," Fox praised the party.

"Thank you," Zelda responded. "Were you successful in your rescue?"

Mario nodded and pointed to the tent. "Samus is resting in there now. She should wake up soon."

"I guess I'll get dinner ready," Marth said, sheathing his sword.

"I'll help you," Fox offered. "Help Lucas get caught up, okay guys?"

Fox and Marth walked away, and left Lucas in the others' care. They sat him with the warm fire to help comfort him through the cool evening starting to settle in.

"Do you need anything right now?" Zelda questioned. "Some food, water, or sleep?"

Lucas shook his head. "I'm fine. Just tell me… what's the world like so far?"

Everyone looked to each other and nodded. Mario began first. "Right now, there is not much we know. All of the land around us are pieces from worlds that Galeem has taken from all of us, combining it with some of the land original to this universe."

"All of us in the Smash Tournament are scattered everywhere too," Zelda added. "It's only been a few days since then. Who knows how long it will take?"

"What even is Galeem's goal here?" Lucas questioned.

"We don't know," Mario told. "We may find the answer as we keep exploring the world, but for now we must save everyone."

"Pit, have you found anyone else among the lands Kirby has cleared?" Zelda asked.

Pit nodded, "I did, actually. Besides more puppets of our friends, I managed to find two. One of them is Pikachu. The other is…"

Pit turned his gaze to Lucas, who eyed him back anxiously. He too, knew the bond the blond boy shared with his friend, and spoke towards him. "…The other person is Ness."

Lucas stood up immediately. "I'll go! Let me save him!"

Zelda stood up beside him and placed her hand on his shoulder, gently sitting him back down. "You need to rest first. Getting freed from Galeem's control exhausts you, and you'll only push yourself when it comes to fighting. The fight exhausts us, as well."

"But…"

"It is getting late, and fighting at night can be difficult," Mario added. "Do not worry, Lucas. First thing in the morning, we will help you save him."

Marth approached the group with a giant pot full of ingredients, placing it over the campfire. "He's right. For now, we gather our energy."

Pit offered his voice. "I know how much you miss him. We all miss him too. And we'll save him, together."

Lucas calmly nodded, thanking everyone for their help. For now, all he could do was accept the facts and wait.

As the night rolled by, all he could do was wait anxiously. Even when offered dinner, he ate in silence. He could barely sleep, but managed to do so once lack of stamina finally caught up with him. Except that once he finally fallen asleep, the memories of that fateful day were clearly visible to him. It was a horrible dream.

Lucas was standing with some of the ranged fighters, ready to attack the Master Hands with everyone. But once they dissipated and fueled Galeem, their bravery turned into fear.

When Galeem attacked with its endless rays of light, it captured all of the Smashers, one by one. When it finally seemed hopeless, despair overcame everyone as they tried to flee. Even when they thought they were successful in their escape, they all eventually disappeared into the light's grasp.

When the light chased him, it was Ness who jumped in the way. Even when all seemed lost, he ounced the last of his courage to save his friend. He wanted to save Lucas, but best of all, he wanted to give Lucas hope, for whenever a miracle saved him first so that he could save him in due time. But as Ness disappeared before his eyes, Lucas was instead filled with more despair, and cried as the light consumed him.

When Lucas opened his eyes, he found himself wandering a road with his companions. He had been thinking deeply about that dreadful day since he had woken up, and only regained full focus as he neared his destination. The other party had gone to save Pikachu. Marth, Pit, and Kirby accompanied him on their way to save Ness as they promised.

"We're almost there," Pit called out.

Marth and Kirby were keeping up with the angel, while Lucas rushed over to their side. When he climbed the hill and caught sight of the arena, his eyes widened in shock. There were solid pink clouds that drifted off from the grass and rock, and led to a battleground full of only the cloudy terrain.

"Magicant," Lucas recognized. "Ness's stage."

"Poy!" Kirby pointed forward.

Where Kirby pointed, everyone saw the body standing in the center of the arena. Lucas quickly recognized the body and saw Ness. His head was hung down, so no one could see his face. He was standing frozen, waiting.

Marth nodded, understanding the situation. "Are you ready, Lucas?"

He nodded and stepped ahead of them. The party followed behind him closely. As they inched closer, they saw a haze of dark energy shifting around behind Ness.

"He's equipped with a spirit," Pit pointed out.

"Is that normal?" Lucas questioned.

Marth shook his head. "Only spirits should be able to take control of copied bodies from us. Galeem must have learned how to power up those of us still in his control, using the spirits," he hypothesized. "We must remain cautious. The spirit will use Ness's body to convey its feelings. It could be anything, even a strong opponent."

Lucas nodded as he continued forward. "I'll do whatever it takes to save him."

All four of them inched closer, step by step. Finally, the space closed behind them, and they entered the Magicant stage.

They only needed to wait but a moment for the soulless body to react. The body stood firm, and they all saw Ness's face. He held an evil expression: eyes glowing red, eager to inflict violence, and a smirk birthed from spite.

Everyone else readied their weapons, and Lucas did the same, carrying his durable stick and pocketed his Rope Snake to use for when the time was right. Just before the battle began, Ness extended his hand out, and an item appeared in his grasp.

"A Beam Sword?" Marth identified.

Pit jumped in, readying his bladed bow. "Here he comes!"

Ness sprang from his spot with astonishing speed, leaping at the other psychic boy. Pit jumped in the way and parried the attack, but was knocked back by Ness's overwhelming strength. He attacked at Lucas again, who readied his stick to combat back, but Marth jumped in first to parry the Beam Sword. The two exchanged slashes and cuts, but Marth moved forward in the process, keeping the enemy back.

After an unsuccessful assault, Ness leaped back and readied his psychic energy. Lucas sensed this, and called out to Marth. "Watch out!"

" _ **PK Thunder**_ _!_ "

Ness's furious voice, borrowed by the spirit, echoed in all their ears. A stream of lightning surged from Ness's head and weaved its way towards Marth. The swordsman attempted to shield the attack, but was late, and was electrocuted and knocked back.

"Marth!" Lucas called out. The stream of lightning continued past him, and went after Kirby, who continuously evaded the attack. Lucas finally rushed in and attacked Ness, smacking him as hard as he could with his stick. Ness was knocked back, but retained his ground and summoned up another PK Thunder, sending it flying at Lucas.

"Another?!" Lucas grunted.

Pit jumped in front and mustered his Guardian Orbitars, summoning a shield in the way. The shield reflected the attack back at Ness successfully, and he was knocked away as the Beam Sword loosened from his grip and dropped off the arena.

"Got him!"

The party regrouped together, and watched Ness's body lay still on the ground. They had wondered if Ness was already defeated, and Lucas eagerly rushed over to check. But the body slowly reanimated itself, and Lucas prepared a stance, gripping his stick tightly. As Ness's body lifted itself up, a shadowy figure flashed behind Ness.

"Poy!" Kirby pointed out for everyone.

"The spirit!" Pit called out, clarifying the figure.

Lucas looked past Ness's body and watched as the spirit's being colored itself. He sought revenge for whatever took over his best friend's body, and vowed to set him free by fighting whatever took control of him. He held this belief true to his heart… and then immediately froze in place.

Ness held his hand high as it flashed with psychic energy, ready to strike Lucas. But Lucas lowered his guard, nearly dropping his stick. The spirit that had taken over Ness, the being that he vowed to defeat, had weakened his will.

A masked boy glared at him with the same red eyes that Ness had. Both were ready to strike him down.

"Claus…"

His voice creaked pleadingly, and tears almost welled in his eyes. But Pit quickly stepped in and shielded the attack. Ness continued assaulting the shield full of violent wrath.

"Lucas! That spirit isn't real! Stay strong!" Pit tried to reassure. But as he kept his stance, the strength of his shield continued to fade away. Ness struck the shield with one more psychic-empowered punch, and the shield broke.

"Gaaah!" Pit blasted away, fallen with fatigue.

"Poooy!" Kirby charged forward with his hammer and tried to smack Ness, followed by a powerful kick, but both attacks were evaded.

Lucas stepped back, checking on Pit. Marth had come up to their side as well.

"Lucas, what is the matter?" he asked. "I know you don't hesitate without a good reason."

"The spirit," Lucas answered. "The spirit of my brother took over Ness. I recognized his outfit. And his sword, the lightning… my brother used the same attacks when I fought him in my world."

Marth grunted hearing the facts, full of disbelief that their true enemy was a cruel being for the young boy. "You must remember the spirit only takes the feelings of the trophy it once was," Marth reminded. "It is not your real brother. He is back in your world."

"And he's dead in my world because of me," Lucas told. "I killed him."

"I'm sure what you did was not your fault. But you must focus, Lucas. The spirit has Ness. You have to save him."

They looked to Ness, who continued to ferociously fend Kirby's attacks, but he had finally found an opening and struck Kirby away, knocking him down. Immediately, Ness turned to Lucas, and charged at him.

Marth gripped his sword and jumped in the way again and fought back first. As Ness shielded the attack, Marth momentarily looked back at Lucas.

"Remember, Lucas! It is not real! Ness needs you!"

The shield flashed away, and Marth continued attacking again.

Lucas shook his head, and then cupped his cheeks with his hands. "It's a spirit… it's _just_ a spirit… it's not really him… it's not him."

But as he watched the fight occur, he could only see his masked brother fighting where Ness stood. They had the same height and build, but most of all, the animosity and fury. The spirit used Ness's body to convey such anger and hostility with each swing. When this fact became aware to the blond, he was at first, fearful. Then, he was overcome with shock, not wanting to accept the truth.

Finally, he remembered who Ness used to be: a boy who emanated bravery and selflessness among everyone else. He was the first person Lucas met upon arriving in the world, and witnessed his kindness first. When their friendship blossomed, traits of humorous and compassion were added to him, and they had been close ever since. Even when foes stood in their way for right or wrong, Ness taught him something important: that there was strength in forgiveness. He was the essence of courage and hope.

Lucas stood up. He accepted the spirit wasn't real, and that his brother had been long gone. He knew this fact since he first arrived in the world of Smash. But Lucas couldn't believe that the spirit turned Ness into something that was not truly him. He desperately wanted to see the Ness he knew, the friend that he cherished close to his heart. He was filled with anger, and the longing to see him again.

Marth had been knocked back, dragging his sword and feet along the ground. "Damn it, we're at a disadvantage…!" He held up his sword, attempting to guard what was to come. But the next attack came quickly, and Ness had launched another PK Thunder. His shield was weakened, and Marth had little energy to muster a precise counter. Marth could only sit as he watched the lightning fly at him.

" _ **Magnet**!_"

Lucas quickly jumped in the way and absorbed the lightning into a field of energy, recovering a portion of his stamina. He released the field once the attack had completely dissipated.

"Lucas?" Marth called out.

"I've got this," Lucas spoke confidently. "I won't hesitate again. I'll save Ness."

Marth grinned, huffing out the last of his strength. "It's all up to you."

Lucas prepared his weapon and stepped forward, watching Ness carefully. The mindless being smirked evilly, and approached the blond as well.

When they had come to an agreeable distance, they paused in their tracks. Ness prepared a wave of energy in his hand, and the spirit of his masked brother took the same stance. Lucas readied himself, waiting to counter.

" _Lucas...!_ "

Lucas perked up. He kept his head faced towards the enemy, but his eyes wandered around for the source of the mysterious voice that called out to him. His three friends had fallen, so there was only one answer.

" _I believe in you!_ "

The voice wasn't from the spirit. It wasn't a miraculous call from his real brother from beyond the world, either. Behind the red gaze of enemy, its eyes full of malice, he saw where the voice came from.

Deep within his mind, Ness reached out to him. But instead of a plea for help, it was a cry of encouragement.

Lucas looked straight into his foe's eyes. A newfound sense of confidence welled up inside the young boy, his face painted with determination. Even if Ness was spirited away, even if his body was across from him, he could feel Ness right beside his shoulder, urging him on.

One more time, Lucas remembered that fateful day, when Ness pushed him out of the way just so he could live a moment more. In that moment, Lucas saw Ness smile until the end. It was the hope that he always carried with him… and it was finally passed on to him.

" _Ness… This time, I'll save you_."

A wave of energy, filled with his psychic powers and of courage loaned to him, surged through his entire being. He gripped his weapon tightly once more, and charged forward.


End file.
